


Last Night on Earth

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Future Character Death, Idiots in Love, Last Night Together, M/M, Mourning Bunnny, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must eventually come to an end. For one E. Aster Bunnymund, it is even harder to accept what is coming to pass. But even with his time running out, Aster is going to create as many happy memories as he can while trying to change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize...but there will be happier stuff. Don't worry, I'll make everything better soon. It does get worse before it gets better though as we get closer to Jack's death. 
> 
> If you want to torture yourself, there is a song you can listen to while reading this. "Last Night on Earth" by Green Day and performed by the cast of American Idiot (the play) was the original inspiration for this series. And it's amazing to finally post this piece that started it all.

There was a strange acceptance when things were coming to an end. That second where you simply could not fight against the weight of the world and just had to bow to it. It had happened to Aster once before when he lost...well. And now it was happening again.

It was their date night, and Aster knew where Jack wanted to go. They had already visited every other location on earth that Aster could think of. And Jack had been asking to visit this one place for a couple hundred of years now while Aster made sure to avoid it. There was no way he could willingly take Jack there.

But now Aster was ready. He had made his peace with what would happen, even as he hoped desperately to change it. So it was with a heavy heart that he tugged Jack close and reached out to cover dazzling blue eyes.

"Where are we going?" Jack complained good naturedly, holding onto Aster's wrist as the pooka guided Jack through the tunnels.

"You'll see soon enough love," Aster murmured while continuing to tug Jack forward. There was a familiar hurt deep inside him about how easy it was to tug Jack around, even after all the work to feed his mate back up to a healthy weight. 

But of course nothing could be easy. Jack seemed far more content to cling to Aster than to actually walk which was slightly adorable. Ok, it was completely adorable and gave Aster an excuse to sweep Jack off his feet and carry him through the tunnels. 

Of course that also made everything far more difficult for Aster than it needed to be. Jack had decided to make a nuisance of himself, wrapping his arms around Aster's neck and nuzzling against it. Sure, the move seemed innocent enough but Jack was a little devil. There was a hint of teeth that threatened a quick bite when a Jack was doing this. 

Which of course was the sign for Aster to walk much faster. The last thing he wanted was to press a Jack down to the tunnel floor for a tumble when he'd finally worked up the nerve to bring Jack here. 

"Alright you little terror, we're here," Aster grumbled, reluctantly setting Jack down on his feet so the sprite could walk. A part of Aster was thankful that he'd convinced Jack to,leave his staff in the Warren because it left the sprite dependent on his mate. Which of course meant that Aster could carry Jack around, had an excuse to wrap an arm around Jack's thin waist and hold him close.

Today Aster needed to hold Jack. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as the horrible realization that their time together was coming to an end. 

"Go ahead love," Aster murmured, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. "I think you'll be excited to see where we are." 

Jack's bright smile physically hurt, and it felt like someone had stabbed Aster when Jack stepped out of his arms and into the outside light. It was a struggle not to race after Jack, gather him up and drag him back to their warm nest. But this was something Aster needed to do for Jack, and he would struggle through it for his mate.

"Oh Moon," Jack breathed out, "It's so beautiful..."

And it really was. The great white terraces of Pamukkale stretched out around them, steam, rising from the hot springs. The stars above sparkled in the clear blue pools. It was like they were standing on the sky itself as they moved between the pools together. 

Aster made sure to wrap his arm around Jack's waist, pressing a quick kiss to a pale forehead as Jack dragged him from place to place. Little ferns of frost spread out across the water as Jack kept moving. Even better were the tiny snowdrops that rose up behind Aster as he followed in Jack's blazing wake, unable to stay away from the sprite. The mortals would be confused the next morning to wake up and see ice covered foreign flowers decorating the terraces.

It was all made worth it to see Jack beaming back at him. His little made looked angelic in the light reflecting off the pools. It made Aster's heart hurt in the best way as Jack came floating back over to press a sweet kiss to Aster's mouth.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Jack breathed out softly and spirits it should not hurt so much. 

"Never thank me for this," Aster begged, kissing Jack again to keep his mate from asking questions, "Just...know everything I do is to make you happy."

"I know...Bunny, is something wrong?" Jack pulled back slightly, worry on his face. 

"Nothing's wrong love."

"You're crying," Jack whispered, brushing a tear away with his thumb. He had to flick it away when it froze to his thumb. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Never love, these are happy tears," Aster lied through his teeth but didn't care. How could he tell Jack the truth, "I'm just so thankful to have you here..." And he was. He really was. Aster was so grateful to have Jack safe and sound here in his arms. 

Which made the knowledge that this was their last night together so much more painful for him to bear. How could he live without Jack by his side? Moon, all Aster wanted was more time with his Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! Don't worry, Jack's going to be alive for a while longer yet. I still need that precious baby to be a hero. And Bunny...I feel bad for tortuting him so much.


End file.
